1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information providing in a multimedia network for transmitting various information such as moving image data, still image data, voice data, computer data etc., and an image transmission system corresponding to such information providing.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, so-called information service industry is showing remarkable progress as a result of installation of the optical fiber network in the main communication networks, spreading of the cable television systems, commercial exploitation of the satellite communication, popularization of local area networks. Such information service industry is to provide various information through such various communication networks and to collect the charge according to the content and quantity of the provided information. In such information service industry, therefore, it is an important issue to effect appropriate charging, for the provided information.
However, the charging system conventionally employed in the information service industry has mostly been a monthly charging for charging a fixed charge regardless of the frequency of use, such as in the cable television systems or in the satellite broadcasting, or a charging method only counting the frequency or time of use regardless of the kind or quality of the provided information, such as in the computer utilizing service.
In consideration of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to enable charging, in consideration of the kind of the information or service and the quality of the information.
The above-mentioned object can be attained, according to an object of the present invention, by an image transmission system for transmitting MPEG data through a transmission path, capable of setting a frame of the MPEG data to be transmitted, according to the traffic of the transmission path and effecting the charging according to a charge system corresponding to thus set frame.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image transmission system for transmitting MPEG data between a transmission terminal and a receiving terminal through a transmission path, comprising a receiving terminal including frame setting means for setting a frame for the MPEG data to be transmitted, according to the traffic of the transmission path, accounting process means for effecting an accounting process with a predetermined charging system, and a transmitting terminal including image charge information storing means for storing the charge information for the images to be used in the above-mentioned accounting process.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image transmission system for transmitting MPEG data through a transmission path, comprising frame setting means for setting a frame for the MPEG data to be transmitted, according to the traffic of the transmission path, and accounting process means for effecting an accounting process with a charge system according to the frames of the transmitted MPEG data and the amount of information.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image transmission system for transmitting MPEG data through a transmission path, comprising traffic check means for checking the traffic of the transmission path, frame setting means for setting a frame for the MPEG data to be transmitted, according to the traffic of the transmission path, accounting process means for effecting an accounting process with a predetermined charge system, information amount measuring means for measuring the amount of information of the image transmitted through the transmission path, and image charge information storage means for storing the charge information for the image, to be used in the accounting process.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image transmission system for transmitting MPEG data through a transmission path, comprising traffic check means for checking the traffic of the transmission path, frame setting means for setting a frame for the MPEG data to be transmitted, according to the traffic of the transmission path, accounting process means for effecting an accounting process with a charge system according to the frames and the amount of information of the transmitted MPEG data, and image charge information storage means for storing the charge information of the image, to be used in the accounting process.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is further provided charge paying means for paying the charge at a predetermined interval.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, the above-mentioned accounting process means is provided in the transmitting side.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, the above-mentioned accounting process means is provided in the receiving side.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, the above-mentioned accounting process means is provided both in the transmitting side and in the receiving side.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, there are provided image transmission destination designating means for designating an arbitrary image receiving apparatus for the destination of image transmission and requesting the image transmission for an image provider, image transmission means for transmitting the image to the image receiving apparatus designated by the image transmission destination designating means, and accounting process means for effecting the charge accounting either to the designated destination of the image or to the user receiving the image.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided cypher means for effecting at least encyphering or digital signature to the transmitted information.
Owing to the technologies mentioned above, the embodiments of the present invention allow to set a frame for the MPEG data to be transmitted, according to the traffic of the transmission path, and to apply a charge for the image according to the content of thus set frame.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, it is rendered possible to effect the accounting process with a charge system taking into consideration the amount of information of the image in addition to the content of the transmitted frame.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, it is rendered possible to effect payment of the charge at a predetermined interval.
Also according to still another embodiment of the present invention, it is rendered possible to protect the information from theft or illegal alteration and to effect fair accounting.
Another image transmission apparatus of the present invention, for handling the MPEG data, is featured by comprising accounting means for effecting an accounting process according to the kind of the transmitted frame among the MPEG data, and charge storage means for storing the charge for the image.
Still another image transmission system of the present invention, for handling MPEG data, is featured by comprising accounting means for effecting an accounting process according to the kind of the transmitted frame.
Still another image transmission system of the present invention, for handling MPEG data, is featured by comprising accounting means for effecting an accounting process according to the kind and the amount of information of the transmitted frame, among the MPEG data.
According to still another feature, there is provided an image transmission system for handling MPEG data, comprising accounting means for effecting an accounting process according to the kind of the transmitted frame among the MPEG data, information amount measuring means for measuring the amount of information of the transmitted frame, and charge storage means for storing the charge for the image.
According to still another feature, there is provided an image transmission system for handling MPEG data, comprising accounting means for effecting an accounting process according to the kind and the amount of information of the transmitted frame among the MPEG data, and charge storage means for storing the charge for the image.
According to still another feature, there is provided an image transmission system for handling MPEG data, comprising accounting means for effecting an accounting process according to the kind and the amount of information of the transmitted frame among the MPEG data, information amount measuring means for measuring the amount of information of the transmitted frame, and charge storage means for storing the charge for the image.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image transmission system for handling MPEG data, comprising accounting means for transmitting all the frames of the MPEG data and effecting an accounting process according to the kind of the frame decoded among the MPEG data.
Owing to the technologies mentioned above, the embodiments of the present invention allow to apply the charge for the image for each mode.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, since the accounting is made according to the mode and the amount of information of the image information, it is rendered possible to account the charge for the image for each mode and also in consideration of the amount of information.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided paying means for paying the charge at a predetermined interval, so that the charge accounting can be made at a predetermined period by calculating the accumulated charge.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, it is rendered possible to effect an accounting process according to the kind of the decoded frame among the transmitted MPEG data.
Still other objects of the present invention, and the features thereof, will become fully apparent from the following description which is to be taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.